owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Celerity
Tales and legends of vampires ascribe to them inhuman speed, the ability to move faster than the eye can see, and even to appear in two places at once. While some of those accounts are exaggerated, Kindred with the Discipline of Celerity can indeed move far faster than any mortal. They appear to blur into nothingness, all others moving as if in slow motion in comparison. Note that Celerity is obviously superhuman in use. Few Princes smile upon uses of Celerity that leave too many curious mortal witnesses unaccounted for. Cost: 1 Vitae per turn Dice Pool: Celerity is unlike many other Disciplines in that it is not actively rolled. Rather, it provides a group of benefits, many of which affect other rolls. Celerity cannot be invoked more than once per turn. That is, you may not spend a second Vitae and double the benefits of Celerity in a given turn, though you may spend Vitae across multiple turns to enjoy the benefits over those turns. I *• **+01 Non-Combat mental (not use of mental discipline) or non-combat physical action per turn. **-01 Die from all attacks made against the user per round in addition to armor and Defense. (Defense is resolved as Celerity 1st, Armor Second, Defense 3rd.) **+01 to all Initiative rolls. **Doubles (x2) user's movement speed while activated. *•• **+02 Non-Combat mental (not use of mental discipline) or non-combat physical actions per turn. **-02 Dice from all attacks made against the user per round in addition to armor and Defense. (Defense is resolved as Celerity 1st, Armor Second, Defense 3rd.) **+02 to all Initiative rolls. **Triples (x3) user's movement speed while activated. *••• **+03 Non-Combat mental (not use of mental discipline) or non-combat physical actions per turn. **-03 Dice from all attacks made against the user per round in addition to armor and Defense. (Defense is resolved as Celerity 1st, Armor Second, Defense 3rd.) **+03 to all Initiative rolls. **Quadruples (x4) user's movement speed while activated. *•••• **+04 Non-Combat mental (not use of mental discipline) or non-combat physical actions per turn. **-04 Dice from all attacks made against the user per round in addition to armor and Defense. (Defense is resolved as Celerity 1st, Armor Second, Defense 3rd.) **+04 to all Initiative rolls. **Quintuples (x5) user's movement speed while activated. *••••• **+05 Non-Combat mental (not use of mental discipline) or non-combat physical actions per turn. **-05 Dice from all attacks made against the user per round in addition to armor and Defense. (Defense is resolved as Celerity 1st, Armor Second, Defense 3rd.) **+05 to all Initiative rolls. **Sextuples (x6) user's movement speed while activated. '''Action: '''Reflexive. A character may “pre-empt” her own action in a turn to activate Celerity if an opponent acts before her and the vampire wishes to call upon Celerity before the rival’s action is performed. The vampire therefore gets Celerity’s protection bonus early in the turn. Celerity’s Initiative bonus is also added immediately in the turn, potentially moving the vampire’s action before her attacker’s in the Initiative roster. The vampire also gains the benefit of additional Speed for the turn. If one Vitae is spent to keep Celerity active into the next turn, all of these benefits carry over. <<<< BACK